SUMMARY ? RESEARCH DEVELOPMENT CORE The Research Development Core provides support for research career development of junior faculty and for more senior investigators who wish to apply their expertise in related research areas to basic aging research. To accomplish these aims, the Core administers the Pilot Project Program and the new Transformative Award in Basic Aging Research, based on the success of the Emerging Technologies Program, which will fund projects that apply leading-edge technologies, and propose conceptual ideas that if realized could be transformative to the field. A second new program is Access to Unique Animal Models, a program that will invite applications from other institutions to collaborate with researchers at San Antonio to enable scientists anywhere in the aging research community to take advantage of the unique resources available at the San Antonio (SA) Nathan Shock Center. Finally, the other main function served by the Research Development Core is to coordinate Research Career Development Activities for junior/new investigators. For career development activities, the Core coordinates its activities with the Administrative/Program Enhancement Core. The Specific Aims of the Research Development Core are: 1. To expand the scope of research in the basic biology of aging at UTHSCSA, and maintain the preeminence of this institution in the field of aging. 2. To provide support to investigators who wish to test conceptual ideas in basic aging research that could be transformative to the field, and apply novel leading-edge technologies to their research in the basic biology of aging. 3. To provide Access to Unique Animal Models: the San Antonio Nathan Shock Center houses the world's largest colony of naked mole-rats; plus, the world's first barrier colony of marmosets; and the NSC has specialized protocols for mice fed longevity-modulating compounds, such as rapamycin. 4. To assist in research career development for new investigators, to create the next generation of researchers in biological gerontology, and to assist investigators at all levels to pursue novel ideas in aging research.